


I got issues - you got 'em too

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Confused Niall, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall Horan/Harry Styles-centric, Niall-centric, Sad Niall, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Harry is rich.Niall is poor.Harrys mum has a penthouse.Nialls dad has a farm.Harry is posh.Niall is confused.They both have things going on:- Harrys is the reason Anne dumps him at the farm for the summer.- Nialls is the reason they get high.P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea what to call this one, any ideas????

Harry pov

"It smells" I say bluntly as i step out of the BMW in my Gucci shoes and examine the land around me.  
"It will be good for you" my mum replies as she heads up the garden -i would say path but there isn't one- anyway we head up towards the shed- I mean 'house'.

"It still smells" I grunt as we wait at the door for someone to open it.  
"Harry. Shut up and behave."  
"But it does. I can't be expected to live here! It's a dump" I protest. My arguing falls on deaf ears as my mum puts on an exaggerated smile to meet the farmer man.

"Hi I'm bobby, you must be Anne and harry. Come on in" a tall-ish man opens the door and greets us. He has mud and oil maybe? All over him and all I can think is please don't touch me.

I zone out as they have their 'grown ups chat' and take to examining their house. It's pretty small, very homely, but there are modern touches here and their.

"Harry, come and meet niall" mum says hurriedly as I loiter on the hallway. She comes and grabs my arm, softly dragging me to what I soon realise is the kitchen.

"Hiya 'm niall" a small, pale blonde kid with braces says with a grin.  
"Harry" I mutter, not even offering a smile.  
"Suit y'erself t'en" niall mutters then walks out of the kitchen.  
"I'm sorry about him, he's just nervous-" my mum tries to make escuses but I cut her off.  
"-No I'm not. I don't want to be here" I snap.

"Harry we decided-"  
"-No you decided. I didn't get a choice" I snap back, glaring at her.  
"Stop acting like a spoilt brat. You are staying here and you will behave. I'm not losing you to prison or drugs because of those so called 'friends' of yours" she snaps.  
"They ARE my friends" I mutter.

"Really? Well how come they didn't bail you out? How come it was me that had to come and get you, at 4 in the morning, because you were stoned and got arrested? How come it's me that's lost my job because I have to keep leaving to bail you out! Harry I'm not doing this anymore. I'm not doing this to be mean, but this is happening, so I suggest you make your peace with it" my mum says firmly. I don't reply after that.

I go get my bag out of the car so I don't have to be in that room with that atmosphere. When I come back in with my Saint Lauren suitcase, my mum says her goodbyes and leaves. Bobby offers to show me up to my room.

"Hope it's not all fully of fancy clothes" bobby jokes as we walk up the stairs. He gestures to my suitcase he offered to carry up.  
"It's all I own" I mumble not really wanting to elaborate.  
"Ah no worries. Niall's got some clothes you can wear"  
"They probably won't fit, he's tiny"  
"Well you won't win any fashion awards, but you will keep your expensive stuff clean" he smiles.  
"Thank you" I mumble as he stops outside a door and puts my case down in front of me.

He nods to another door next to this one. "That's the bathroom. Make yourself at home and help yourself to anything you want" bobby smiles and heads off downstairs.

I open the door expecting it to be like harry Potter and his little room under the stairs, it's not. It's a pretty big room. Built in wardrobes, draws. Double Bed. The works. Sweet.

I set my case down on the floor near the bed and take off my Shoes, dumping them near the case before collapsing on the bed in a pile. The bed is really comfortable, and I sink into the pillows. I kick my legs slightly and wiggle my bum off of the duvet, so I can cover myself up, and sigh as i fall asleep.

 

I'm woken up a short while later to an argument. I mumble and roll over to face away from the people interrupting my sleep but the arguing continues, so I wake up properly but don't move yet.

"-he supposed to sleep?" Bobby asks.  
"I dunno. You invited him here." Niall mumbles.  
"Niall come on. Just, be mature for me yeah?"  
"I'm not sharing a bed. Why can't he have gregs room?"  
"Because it doesn't have a bed in it" bobby sighs.  
"Fine. I'll take the couch" niall sighs and walks out of the room.

"Am I in nialls bed?" I whisper.  
"Yeah. You two will be sharing if that's okay?" Bobby mumbles.

"I don't mind sharing. He didn't seem like he wanted to though" I mumble, not really wanting to kick niall out of his bed.

"He's- going -though some stuff- at the moment- so he's a bit- all over the place" bobby says cagily.  
"Anything I can help with?"  
"I don't think so. Um- tea will be done in around 10 minutes"  
"Okay, I'll come down" I nod, climbing out of bed and going to the bathroom before meeting bobby downstairs.

"Where's niall? Have I upset him?" I ask, figuring it's best to get straight to the point and find out where I stand.  
"No! No- course you haven't. He's just out feeding the sheep. Look between you and me- he's- struggling with how he's feeling about things"

"Like what? Maybe I can help" I repeat from earlier.  
"He doesn't want me to tell people"  
"Okay, um, if you change your mind, you know where I am" I say lamely, then pull out my phone to text Liam.

"Won't get a signal there lad, need to stand over there near the chair" bobby laughs and points to a chair that's randomly placed. I guess I know that's there. I head over and sit in the chair and continue texting, now I can actually send it.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Bobby jokes.  
"No, HE is my dealer slash best friend slash fuck buddy"  
"Oh. Are you gay then?"  
"Bisexual. Why?" I frown.  
"No problem, I promise, just curious" bobby smiles. I go back to texting.

Me:  
'This place smells. Niall is cute though'

Liam:  
It IS a farm. whhos niall?'

Me:  
Haven't they heard of air freshener? And the farm boy. Gotta go. Teas done. Talk soon. Only get signal in one corner of the house.

Liam:  
Have fun! I want details

 

I set the table whilst bobby dishes up and niall comes in a moment later and washes his hands.

"Niall. Maybe you could talk to harry about your confusion" bobby suggests as we all sit around the table and took in to the lasagne.  
"M'ebe yah could stop tellin' everyone" niall snaps.  
"He hasn't told me anything. He said you were going though some suff and are, well, a bit distracted lately.  
"S none 'a yer business" niall mutters.  
"Okay" I mutter back and roll my eyes.

Niall takes his empty plate to the sink and washes it before heading upstairs. 

"Sorry about him"  
"It's fine" I reply and take my own plate to the sink, also wash it and head to the signal chair to text Liam.

We chat about random shit for half an hour before niall comes back and says he'll give me a tour of the farm. He's being crying, I can tell. Hie face is red and his eyes are puffy and unfocused. He keeps sniffling, it's quiet, but I still hear him.

"Are you okay?" As as we get outside and he shows me where the sheep's are and explains their feeding pattern.  
"Yeah. 'M fine" he mutters before leading me to the cow field and doing the same there.

We continue like this for the rest of the day and when it comes to the sleeping arrangements, niall sleeps on the couch because he was insistant i had his bed and walked off.

I set my alarm for 7am, figuring farmers usually get up really early. But im not getting up any earlier than that. I refuse.

_

The next morning it's my bladder that wakes me up at 6:51. I do get up, go to the toilet and get dressed ready for the day.

I meet niall down stair at the kitchen table.  
"Sleep okay?" I mutter as I make some cheerios and a cup of coffee.  
"Yeah. 'S pretty comfy, t'e couch. You?"  
"Good and yeah. Your beds really comfortable"

"Good" niall mumbles and we fall into an awkward silence and I puff my cheeks out with air nervously. Niall catches my eyes as I do so and smirks. I return the smirk with a laugh.

"So, are yah cleanin' out t'e horse stalls in t'e million poun' shoes or 'ave yah brought wellies?" Niall mumbles through a mouthful of toast.  
"They weren't a million pound. Only 500. And I dont own any wellies" I reply.

He looks at me like I have three heads.  
"Only? Only 500 quid? That's a lot of money yah know. 'Specially fer shoes."  
"Well, my mum can afford it" I whisper and use the spoon to stir the cherrios in the bowl but make no effort to eat them.

"So. Doesn't' mean she should fork out fer 500 poun' shoes. What size shoe are yah?"

 

"I guess. She's always busy or working so she throws money and me and gemma, my sister, to keep us co-operative"  
"Ah. That why yer actin' out then? Fer attention?" Niall says with a knowing look. He doesn't say it nastily, like he thinks I'm a spilt brat, but like he understands and sympathises with me.

"Yeah pretty much. That and getting stoned is fun" I laugh.  
"N'ver tried it" niall smiles with me.  
"I can get some gear if you fancy it?" I offer. I might not know anyone in Ireland, but I know people who know people.

"Yeah? Yeah. A'right. 'S give it a go" he grins.  
"Cool. I'll call some people"  
"Sweet. Now what size are yah?"  
"10"  
"I- I- um meant shoe- size" he blushes.  
"Yeah, 10" I repeat, but realisation hits me and I laugh at what he thought I meant.

"Well, you have huge feet so my size 7's aren't gona work" niall laughs.  
"Well, you know what they say about people with big feet" I laugh.  
"What?" Niall frowns.  
"Big hands" I smirk.  
He shakes his head fondly and we get started for the day.

Nialls solution for my shoes is to wrap 3 bin liners around each shoe and tie them around my legs to keep them clean. In all fairness it works!

We feed the two horses, the pigs, the sheep, the cows, the goat and the chickens. We then do some weeding and clearing or rubbish, have lunch and do the mucking out.

Niall and I share the bed tonight. Come 8pm I'm out for the count in bed, snoring in nialls ear.

The next morning I'm woken up by nialls alarm at 6 am. Niall whispers "got back to sleep" and i contemplate it, before deciding that since I'm awake, I may as well get up.

"I think I'm gay. Is the problem" niall whispers looking down at the table when I join him with my toast. The statement takes me off guard but I shrug and reply "Okay, so? What's wrong with that?"

"We come from a very royal background, gay people aren't really accepted in Ireland" he informs me.  
"You think you won't be accepted?"  
"It's not that! I don't know if I am. I'm confused" niall 

"Okay, well, why do you think you are?" I say, trying to diffuse the tension.  
"Doesn't matter" he mumbles then washes his bowl and cup and heads out of the front door.

I finish my toast, get my shoe protectors on and brave it and going to see niall. I spot him in the field with the Shire horse. Niall spots me as I make my way over and gives me a sheepish smile.

"Hey, can I come in?" I mumble, he nods and I climb over the fence and drop down onto the other side.  
"Sorry for being moody" niall whispers as he brushes the horse.  
"It's okay. I get where you're coming from. It can be pretty scary coming out- or- figuring out if you are gay"

"Are you gay?" Niall whispers, confused- maybe wondering why I'm so relaxed. Or knowledgeable about how he feels.  
"Bisexual. Lean more towards girls but, I like boys as well"  
"Oh" niall whispers with a frown.  
"So, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I like someone- um- a boy. But- I don't know if it's as friends or more"  
"Okay, well does it feel different to how you've been with your ex girlfriends?"

"N'ver had one" he whispers, looking at the floor.  
"Okay- um- how old are you?" I mumble taken pretty of guard by his answer.  
"17"  
"Ah. Okay. Well how does he make you feel? Like when you're with him? Is it 'I could see my self dating you'. Is it 'I could see myself married to you' is it 'I really like you'."

"He makes me happy. Like, I feel happy, and I guess I could see us dating"  
"Okay, so what's the problem?"  
"He's straight. Has a girlfriend of 3 years. And I still don't know if I like him as more than friends. And I also don't know if I'm gay" he lists off.

"Why label it? Why not just, experiment and figure out what to label it later?"  
"I love him" he whispers.  
"Okay, is it like a brotherly love or like an 'I am in love with you'?"

"Um- I don't know" he mutters after a minute of thinking.  
"Well, based on personal experience, because your answer wasn't 'im in love with him' I recon it's just a crush"

"Yah t'ink?"  
"Yeah. I'd bet my shoes on it" I grin.  
"Will it pass?"  
"Yeah. Probably- don't spend as much time with him. Cut it down a little, and It will pass" I smile at him.

"Kay. T'anks arry"  
"It's okay. Now what do we need to do today?"  
"Usual, then fix a fence down in the goat field. Then get stoned" he grins.  
"Okay, I'll help with the usual and while you fix the fence I'll get the gear. I'm rubbish with tools" I say as we climb back over the fence.  
"Deal" he laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

I help niall feed the animals as usual and then he has to go to the market for some bits. I offer to start the mucking out while he's gone and he grins at me.

Its exhausting and in knackered but I work pretty quickly. When he gets back I've cleaned out the horse stalls and the goats. He brings me out a cup of tea and I have that while he cleans the chickens out. I hate chickens.  
He also does the pigs. Because I hate them too.  
I do the sheep though whilst he clears the cow field and then we head for a shower.

I text liam first to see if there are any dealers in Ireland. He tells me there's 'louis'. I text liam the address and tell him I want 50g of weed today. Liam says he'll be here with in the hour.

"I've fixed the fence boys and I'm going to see jenny tonight. I'll be back around lunch time tomorrow" bobby smiles and heads off. We both say goodbye and head up stairs to freshen up.  
"You want first shower?" I ask.  
"Nah, yah go" he smiles.

The hot steamy water is heaven on my aching body and I stand there a few extra minutes because it feels so good. I wash my hair and body before rinsing and heading into nialls room with the towel wrapped around my waist and another around my hair.

"So is there like a limit on the hot water you get? Because I feel like I used loads" I say as I head into nialls room. He's sat on his bead against the head board reading a book. I squat down to get some clothes out of my case and settle for boxers, soft shorts and a t shirt to sleep in. I usually sleep naked but I don't want niall to feel uncomfortable or even more confused on his sexuality.

"It's not the stone ages. We have hot water. Enough for at least 4 showers a day" he laughs.  
"Ah good" I grin and stand up go get dressed.  
I see niall pretending to read his book but his eyes keep glancing towards me.

"Want me to change in th bathroom?" I ask, more to be polite than anything.  
"Hm? Oh, whatever- you're fine- um- there" he mumbles.

I turn around so my back is to niall and smirk before dropping the towel from my waist and using it to dry my legs. I then dry my arms and chest, then my arse.

I turn around and grab my boxers from the cupboard and pull them on (slowly) before pulling my shorts and shirt on. I flick my eyes to look at niall and he's staring back with lust filled eyes and a blush on his cheeks.

I also notice he's hard in his jeans. Yup. He definitely at least likes men. He may be Bisexual too.

"Are we sharing a bed again?" I ask casually as I sit on the bed near his thighs.  
"Um- yeah- can do"  
"Okay" I grin.

"Liam said someone called louis is in his way with some gear" I say as he makes no effort to shower.

"Kay- I'll um- go- go shower" he stutters.  
I smirk as he leaves the room palming the front of his jeans, thinking he's being subtle. He isn't.

I laugh quietly to myself as he closes the bedroom door and wait until I hear the shower running to open it again. I stand outside the bathroom door and press my ear close to hear if he's getting off.

I hear a few small "ugh" "Yeh"s and know he is. I leave him to it and go downstairs ready to meet louis. As if on cue the door rings and I answer it promptly.

"You harry?" A feminine voice asks.  
"Yeah. You louis?" I reply.  
"Yeah. Don't normally meet people I don't know but- payno said you're good so, here" he says and hands over a small cardboard box that says "bath bomb bargains" on it. I raise an eye brow.

"Bath bombs huh?" I chuckle.  
"Yeah. Thanks for the purchase.  Have a nice bath" he says as I hand over £200. It's more than it is but I appreciate him coming at short notice.

"I'll be happy to bring you more bath supplies if I get tips like this" he laughs before walking off.

When I head back upstairs niall is dressed in his own shorts and shirt, reading his book again.  
"Why've you got some bath bombs?" He frowns.  
"It's a cover for the gear" I grin. It is pretty clever.

"So- do I um- do you eat it?" Niall whispers as I take the bag of of the box (full of tissue paper! -but that goes on the floor)

"No, smoke it" I laugh and his cheeks flush.  
"N'ver smoked 'sfore"  
"Well today is a great day to try new things" grin and roll a cigarette. "Open all the upstairs windows" I mumble as I roll another, he frowns but does and joins me on his bed.

"Why?"  
"Don't want it to smell when daddy gets back do you?" I smirk.  
" 'es me da but not me daddy" niall argues.  
"Yeah. But you're daddy's little boy. Never had a girlfriend. Never smoked. Never got high. Probably never been drunk" I scoff.

"What are yah sayin'?"  
"You're pure. Innocent"  
"M not a virgin. How's that fer innocent?" He half snaps.  
"Who've you fucked?" I ask, eyes wide at the though of him actually doing something fun.

"I- I didn't- um-  she" he stutters.  
"What? Suck you off?" I ask bluntly.  
"No, um- s-sat on my- um" he flushes as he gestures to his dick.  
"Oh. You mean she rode you?"  
He nods with a blush and I laugh.

"Did you like it?" I ask as I light the cigarette and take a long drag out of it before holding my breath and flopping my head backwards. I let the breath out slowly a minute later.

"It was weird. Wet" he scrunches his face up and I laugh even more.  
"It don't think so. It- I dont think I did it right" he frowns. I stop laughing when I get the impression he thinks I'm laughing AT him. I'm not. He's just funny.

"Come here" I mumble and he shuffles closer to me. I take another drag, grab hold of his chin so he doesn't move and press me lips to his. I then blow half of the smoke into his mouth and hold the rest in mine.

He pulls away coughing and I exhale slowly.  
"Supposed to hold it in as long as you can" I complain.  
"Sorry. Can- can we do that a- again?"  
I grin and grab his chin as I take another drag before once again blowing half into his mouth. He lasts a little longer this time and exhales harshly. I exhale after him.

I hand him the blunt as I feel my head do all light headed and my body relaxing. He carefully takes a small puff. Then another.  Then another and hands it back to me.

I finish the cig and collapse backwards onto his bed. One cigarette doesn't get me high or irrational ot

"Feel weird" he giggles.  
"Cute" I mumble.  
"M not, cute" he mutters.  
"Cute little dear getting high on half a joint." I goad him.  
"M not, I can prove it" he mumbles then climbs up and straddles me waist. His balance is all over the place so I grip his wrists to steady himself.

"What are you doing up there?" I mumble.  
"Provin, a point" he giggles and sways lightly, I grips his hips harder and he moans softly. That's interesting.  
"Really?" I whisper sitting up properly but careful not to make him fall.  
"Yeah" he whispers.  
"Cos I think, you'd enjoy it more- If I was in charge" I whisper in his ear and flip him over so he's on his back and I hover over him. He grunts and I feel his hard cock through his shorts.

"Now baby, tell me something, what was the girls name" I whisper, grinding down on him slowly.  
"J- jodie"  
"Okay, very good baby. Thank you for listening. Now tell me, why do you think you did it wrong?"

"It- we kissed and I was ha- hard. And she got me -ug- naked and- s- sat on my- ug" he whines as I stop moving.

"Sat where?" I prompt him.  
"On- my- yah know" he mutters. I thrust down harshly into him and he pants even harder.  
"What is it called?" I say firmly.  
"My- willy" he whimpers. I smirk at the word he chose to use.  
"Okay, and did she not enjoy it?" I smirk  
"She- did. She was really- ug wet- m really close" he pants.  
"So why did you do it wrong? Tell me and I'll make you cum nice and hard" I whisper into his ear and peck his lips softly, he kisses back immediately and I kiss him again before pulling away and waiting for his answer.

"It went s- soft"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo..... opinions?


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pov

I can't help it. When niall tells me that. I laugh. It's a pretty unfortunate situation to be in. But it's still funny. His eyes drop and he frowns when I hold my laugh in. He shoves me off of him, but so I land on the bed, and storms out of the room. I laugh even harder, as in, full on tears streaming down my face.

"Geez, ahaha, niall- come back" I start laughing but finish with a plea. He doesn't come back. He slams the door. I sigh and get up, my high and relaxed body long forgotten.

I find niall sat on the bench in the chicken coop.

"Why are you out here?" I ask.  
"You don't like the chickens. Didn't think you'd look for me here" he whispers.  
"I'm sorry I laughed" I say softly.  
"Doesn't matter" he shrugs and even though his back is to me, I can tell he's crying.

I climb over the small wire fence and squeel when a chicken comes near me. "Shooo" I squeel as I flap my arms to make the chicken leave me alone, niall turns his head to look at me with curious eyes and an amused look on his face. I finally make it to the bench and sit down next to him.

"I'm really sorry I laughed" I say again.  
"It's fine. She laughed as well, so" niall sighs and twists his fingers together nervously.  
"It's sorry she laughed. Do you know- why it went down?" I ask tentively.  
"Dunno. Didn't really enjoy it. Maybe I wasn't in the mood" he shrugs.  
"Did you feel ready to do it?"

"What am I?  A teenage girl who wants it to be 'special' and when I'm 'married'." He scoffs.  
"No. But you're more sensitive than most teenage boys I know. Boys can feel pressured too you know. Boys can want to wait and not be ready" I say with a frown.

"Honestly? I don't think I was ready. I mean, I consented but she was pretty pushy" he whispers.  
"But you definitely consented?" I double check.  
"Yeah." He sighs and I sigh a breath of relief out too.

"I really enjoyed kissing you" he whispers.  
"Good. I enjoyed it too, until I fucked it up" I smile.  
"I liked it more than kissing jodie"  
"Well, maybe you are gay or Bisexual. It doesn't matter if you are but that might be part of the reason you- um- struggled last time. That and you weren't ready"

"I'm ready now" he whispers looking at me with his eyes locked on my lips.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I really want to. If-um- if you want to"  
"I really want to, but I don't want to presume you" I say honestly.  
"I feel ready. I mean, it's nothin serious, jus sex yeah?"  
"Yeah" I agree.

"Best go to me room then" he grins.  
"I have more weed I'd you want more" I grin.  
"Might do. I meant to ask, how come you ended up here?"  
"I'm a junky and my mum is a stress head" I grin.  
"And you got drugs for me?!" He frowns.  
"Well they're for me as well-"  
"-you're here to get clean!"

"I am clean. I shower daily" I laugh.  
"I'm serious harry. Please stop" he whispers and looks up at me with sad frowny eyes.  
"I'll try" mumble.  
"If you do, every day you stay clean I'll do somat for you. Like blow you or somat as like an incentive to try" he grins.  
"Okay, I like that" I laugh.

"You don't get anythin today then" he smirks.  
"Have you ever blown anyone before?" I ask suddenly.  
"No, but um- I've watched- p- porn"  
"Well how about I blow you, and eat you out and we make out, maybe have sex today and I can show you what to do so when i get my rewards, you're not struggling" I grin as I peck his lips. He kisses me back slowly and I grin.

"So, I feel like earlier you enjoyed me being a little dominant. Would you like me to do that or be gentle?" I whisper as he head back inside the house.  
"Um- no I liked that- not like pain or anything- bu- you being in charge." He whispers softly.

"Okay baby, I'd like you to go up to your room and strip out of everything. Then lay on the bed on your tummy" I instruct gently.  
"Kay" niall nods and wanders upstairs. I hear him get to the top and figure I best give him a minute. I grab a glass of juice and drink it then make another and grab some pain killers incase they're needed later.

I head upstairs with the juice and pain killers in hand and enter his room to see him face down on the bed, naked as instructed.

"Very good baby. Now do you need a drink before we start?" I ask as I set the items down. He nods, i motion for him to have a drink and takes a small sip.  
"If you need a drink or want me to stop tell me and I will. If you don't like something I'm doing, tell me and I'll stop" I say firmly. He nods again.

"On your tummy". He rolls over instantly and rests his arms under the pillow below his head.  
"Now baby, this is called eating you out" I say as I run my hand down from his shoulder, down his back and to his peachy little bum. He shivers and there are goosebumps running along his skin where I touch him. I smirk.

"So gorgeous Ni" I whose and kneel on the bed, straddling his waist so I have a leg down each side of his thighs. His breath hitches when I use my thumbs to spread his arse open and blow softly on his puckered pink hole.  
I bring my face closer and nibble on one of his cheeks softly and he hums quietly.

"Okay baby, I want you to be vocal for me. If you like it, I want to know. If you don't, I definitely want to know" I say before spreading his arse cheeks and nudging my tongue in between them. He whines softly as I point my tongue inside him and use a load of spit to loosen him up a little. He whines even more as I finally get my tongue halfway inside him. He's so tight it's unreal.

"Haz" niall whines. I fuck my tongue harder inside him and he whines. I use my hands to widen his cheeks and focus on fucking him with my tongue, trying to find his spot.

"Haz" he mutters.  
"What's up baby. Close?" I ask as I kiss his lower back and massage his bum cheeks softly with my thumbs.  
"N- um- no" he whimpers.  
"What's up then baby?" I ask.  
"I- I dont like this. S weird" he whispers.  
"Okay baby, have you ever had anything inside you?" I ask, pulling away from him bum so he knows I meant, it when I said is stop. He shakes his head softly and I smile gently before realising he can't see me.

"Okay babe, roll over" I say and climb off him whist he does.when he's on his back I spread his legs slightly and he blushes. I notice he's a little hard but not a lot, which indicates he was telling the truth and didn't like it.  
"I'd like to finger you. Show you how good it can feel to have something inside" I say politely.  
"Okay" he nods and offers me a small smile. A trusting smile.

"Have you got any lube?"  
"What's that?" He asks with innocent eyes. I hate to admit this, but just the innocence from that gets me half hard.  
"You use it to slick someone up. Like it makes my fingers or cock go in easier, makes it hurt less" I try to explain.

"Oh- um- no"  
"Okay, any moisturiser?" I say.  
He frowns but points to one of the draws next to his wardrobe, I climb off the bed and have a look, coming back with a pink bottle that smells like strawberries.

I use a small amount of that and spread it over three fingers before pressing my middle one to his hole. He flinches from the coldness and I rub his thigh soothingly as I press in slowly.

"Geez" he whines. When I have the first finger fully inside him.  
"Tell me when I can move" I whisper, he nods and whispers "move". I slowly bring my finger out and push it back in, curling it slightly until he squeels and his cock gets harder and I know I've found it. I stretch him slowly, making sure I don't hurt him, and add a second. Then a third.

"Uh- uh- haz.- ugh- fuck so good" he moans as I fuck him harder and faster with my fingers.  
"You like this?" I ask, just to check.  
"Yea- 'S good. More- ug hazza- more" he pants.  
"You have three baby. I can go to four if you want?" I mumble.  
"Want you. Can- can you- can I sit on -y- you like jodie -s-sat- on -me?"

"You want me inside here?" I ask and flick my fingers inside him to illustrate where I mean. He moans fucks himself down onto my fingers.  
"Yeah- pl-please- ugh- haz"  
"Okay baby. Have you got a condom?"  
"Ug- no"  
"Do you still want me to with out? I'm clean" I check.  
"Yeah" he whimpers and fucks himself back down on my fingers.

"Okay baby" I smile and carefully remove my fingers. I use more moisturiser than necessary but I really don't want to hurt him.   
I finally take off my jeans, boxers and shirt and slick up my length ready.

I push in slowly and he screws his face up with a wince. I stop so he can adjust and bottom out when he gives me the okay to move again.

"Fuck" he mutters.  
"You okay?" I check, using all my will not to finish from how tight he is and how how close i am.  
"Mmm. Fuck. You're big" he laughs with a pant.  
"Let me know when I can move" I whisper then lean down and kiss his lips, to take his mind off the pain.

We make out softly and slowly until I feel his hard on leaking against his thigh and my stomache and he thrusts up into me a little.

"Fuck. This is good" he mumbles as I pull out and push back in a little harder.  
"Better than jodie?" I ask as I hit his prostate and his head flows back.

He's so gorgeous like this. All spread out and sweaty. And- vulnerable. But trusting. He's trusting me to make it good for him. To make it pleasurable and not painful.

"I like this" he whispers.  
"Good" I grin and fuck into him harder. I feel him tighten around me and then I feel the wetness of him finishing- splashing against my torso. The vice like grip around my length is what causes me to finish inside him.

My arms give out and I collapse on top of him and he whines from my weight so I pull out and roll next to him. His breathing is still harsh and he's leaking all over the duvet with is hot and gross at the same time.

"Have some meds babe" I mutter as I notice his eyes drop. He whines but does sit up and have some with the glass of juice.  
"We should really shower" I sigh as I look at the mess around us.  
"T'mora" niall yawns as sleep takes over.

I shuffle his body slightly so I can cover us both with the duvet and do just that. The next thing I'm aware of is niall cuddling me and me falling asleep being the baby spoon.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pov

The next morning we're woken by bobby complaining we haven't fed the animals.

"Why does it smell like weed in my house?" He snaps as he enters the room. I manage to cover nialls modesty with the duvet before he sees. It's obvious we're both naked though. And the room stinks of sex and dry cum that we didn't clean up.

"Why are you both naked- OH MY GOD I DIDN'T INVITE YOU HERE TO SLEEP WITH MY SON" bobby shouts as he enters the bedroom. I sit up lazily and smooth some of my hair down before sighing and finally looking at him.

"I know- I know you didn't" I have to cough in between as my voice is hoarse from not having a drink all night.

"Fuck me arse 'urts" niall groans and rolls over. I cringe and close my eyes as bobby sees red again.  
"Really niall? well the animals still need tending to. We'll talk about this later"

"Can't ye do it?" Niall yawns, not even half awake yet.  
"No I can't"  
"Why no'. 'V worked 'ere 10 y'ers 'n never 'ad a day off"  
"Seriously?" I question both niall and bobby.  
"A day off means not eating, would you rather starve niall?" Bobby snaps.

"Fer fuck sake. 'm up" niall snaps and sits up. Waits for his head to clear and gets out of bed. He limps across the room completely naked with dried cum over him and heads to the bathroom. I hear the water running for a minute before he storms back out, still naked but now clean. He pulls on some boxers, socks and joggers then a t shirt before stomping down stairs.

Once bobby leaves I follow his routine and meet him in the chicken coop again.

"I'm sorry you got into trouble" I mutter.  
"S fine" he mutters back.  
"So you've never had a day off in 10 years?" I ask.  
"Nope. Even when I broke me arm when I wa' 12. Went to the doctors, got a pot on and came back to feed the sheep" he chuckles.  
"Do you get paid?" I ask, still in shock.  
"Nah, he gives me pocket money every week but it's like a tenner" niall shrugs and we make our way over to the horses.

"Do you ever think about leaving?" I ask off handedly as we let the horses out into the field for a walk around.  
"An' doin' what? I've no qualifications- no GCGES or what ever they're called. Can't get a job anywhere else"  
"You could study- learn a new job" I shrug, I mean, the world is his oyster and all that.  
"arry-"  
"-No hear me out. You could get a job that pays good and study part time. Then there's no telling what you can do" I grin.

"I'm illiterate"  
"What?" I laugh. I must have mis-heard him.  
"I can't read. 'r write. I can count t' three an' that's it" he sighs.  
"Why? Everyone has to go to school that's the law! No. I saw you read that book!"

"I wa' lookin' at t'e pictures. He didn't want me t' go t' school. If I learn new skills I can leave. He wan'ed t' keep me here. No one knows I'm 'ere harry."

"You went to the market! And then- what about Jodie?" I mutter.  
"I went t' the shops 50 miles 'way. An' I- I made her up. An'- and the boy I 'fancy'. I didn't want you to think I'm- I'm a freak" niall explains as he sits himself down on the fence.

"I would never think that. Everyone knows you're amazing" I whisper.  
"Arry- No one knows I wa' born"


	5. Chapter 5

Harry pov

"Niall-"  
"-DON'T YOU GET IT? I CAN'T LEAVE" Niall snaps and walks off once again. I jog to catch up to him and stand in front of him putting my hands on his shoulders to prevent him from moving. He sighs at me.

"You can- hear me out" I laugh slightly as he rolls his eyes at me.  
"I'll teach you. I'll teach you to read and write and count. If you come back to Cheshire with me I can enrol you at a school to sit your exams and gain the qualifications you need."

"What and live with you and your mum?" He frowns.  
"I'm 18 next month. Soon as I am, I'm gone. I have a 2 bedroomed apartment waiting for me as soon as I'm old enough to legally pay for it"

"It's gona take me longer than a month to learn all that" he sighs.  
"It's okay. I can teach you and even enrol you next year. Or enrol you for online classes to help you catch up"  
"And how much is all this gona cost?" He laughs.

"What does it matter? I have the money. I'm a fully qualified accountant. That earns big money"  
"What does that mean?"  
"I'm- the numbers guy. I sort out money for businesses" I explain simply.  
"I'll pay you back every penny" he whispers.  
"Okay. No rush. I don't think we should tell bobby about this, he might not be too happy"

"He'll stop me." Niall agrees.  
"So, you can count to 3?" I ask.  
He nods.  
"And you know the alphabet so we can start-"  
"-what's an alf-alfa-bet?" He asks with his head coked to the side and a small frown on his face.  
"Oh? Um- all 26 letters go in an order- known as alphabetical order"  
"Oh okay" niall smiles. He still doesn't look like he understands so I remind myself to show him what each letter looks like later.  
___

After that we head over to feed all the animals and muck out as usual, before heading back to the house. We find out bobby has drank himself into an early bed for the night and head upstairs so I can show niall the alphabet and teach him some numbers.

I grab a pad of paper and a pen and write out the numbers 0- 9. Then do the letters A-Z in capitals, with the lower case letters next to each one.

"Okay, so this is the alphabet" I say as I sit down on the bed with niall.  
"This is 'A'. That's 'B'". I go through the whole alphabet, explaining each letter as the lower case and higher case. He gets confused over 'L' and 'I'- saying they both look the same. I also think he could be slightly dislexic or something similar as he's getting confused over 'b' and 'd' as well.

"Okay, why don't you try and copy the letters for me?" I suggest once he's familiar with the letters. He struggles holding the pen at first and I almost laugh, before remembering he's never done this before. He holds the pen so it's completely straight and has his hand right near the ink tip.

"Okay, try and relax your hand a little. Hold the pen a bit higher up and tilt it slightly" I guide him but he's still struggling. "Try your left hand" I suggest when he still looks uncomfortable. He does and it seems to work better for him.

He writes a very messy (almost unrecognisable) letter 'A' and is over the moon with it.

"Look! Harry, I've done it!" I beems.  
"Well done babe, keep going with the other 25 letters" I get him to write them out in smaller case and higher case. Then again. Then again. His writing is getting a bit neater but he keeps doing the 's' backwards and mixing up the 'b' and 'd'.

"Harry?" Niall mumbles after around an hour of practicing.  
"Yeah?" I hum looking up at him as he fiddles with the pen.  
"I'm sorry for lying to you. About the girl and- and the boy. I jus' wanted you to like me"

"I do like you niall. I do, that's why I'm helping you yeah?" I smile at him softly.  
"I'm never gona get this am I?" He sighs, gesturing to his writing.  
"You will. It will take time I'll be honest, but you'll get there" I reassure him. He just sighs but doesn't look like he believes me.

"Why don't- why don't I show you your name? You can have a go at writing that?" I suggest, trying to encourage him not to give up. His eyes light up like a kid in a toy shop or the lights on a Christmas tree and my heart melts a little more.

"Okay so Niall- how do you spell that?" I ask, I don't want to show him how to spell his name wrong.  
"I- I don't know" he whispers with a frown.  
"It's okay! Erm has anyone ever written it down? Like in a book or on a T-shirt label?"  
"I have a birthday card from me brudder" niall mumbles and gets me the card from the top draw near his bed.

The card is simple and plain and has a car on the front which is also pretty basic. It looks like one of the cards you get from the corner shop for a birthday you forgot about (or don't really care about so you get a cheap one). Niall looks happy with it though so I don't say anything about the poor quality.

It reads inside:  
__  
Niall

Happy B-day little bro,  
Have a good 1,

Greg x

__

"Okay so niall is N I A L L" I say and spell out the letters for his name.

"So find the 'N' from the list and write that" I say and he looks at the list of letters before settling on the right one, he messily writes it out.

"The next letter is 'I'"

He goes for the 'L' and I remind him the 'i' has a dot on the top. He then does the 'A' and double 'L'

"Harry I've done it! That's my name!" He squeels.  
"It is babe, well done" I smile at his excitement and guide him through his other names.

"What's your full name?"  
"Niall James Horan" he grins.  
I spell out James and Horan for him, guiding him to the letters he gets stuck on and he manages to write his full name. It takes a while but the smile never leaves his face.

"Harry?"  
"Yeah babe?" I mumble as he gives his hand a little rest.  
"You said something about it being 'Alegal' for bobby not to send me to school. Whaddya mean by that?" He mumbles woth his head slightly cocked to the side.

"It's- um- there are these people who study law and are lawyers and- they can like- make people pay money for doing something wrong. It's called suing" I try to explain.  
"So could I sue him and get money?"  
"If you were a qualified lawyer then yeah. Or you could pay a lawyer to sue him for you" I shrug.

"And he'd have to say sorry?" He whispers.  
"He- um- no one can make him say sorry- but they can make him pay you for your suffering and like- neglect I suppose"

"But- I don't want his money. I want him to be sorry. Sorry that I'm a nobody- and- and that I don't have any friends- and- I'm weird" niall frowns.  
"I'm your friend" I argue.  
"I want him to apologise" he mutters "promise me. Promise me he'll apologise?" He whimpers  
That's not something I can promise, I'm sorry Ni" I whisper and kiss the side of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback is awesome!!


	6. Chapter 6

Harry pov

"Harry?" Niall whispers. We're laid in bed after a long day of tending to the farm then me teaching niall how to write a few other things. I'm also now aware he can't spell either- so that's another issue. He is a pretty fast learner though and once I tell him something he doesn't forget it.

"Yeah babe?" I mumble into the top of his hair.  
"Do you think I could do the- the law- thingy?" He whispers.  
"Be a lawyer?" I mumble. I feel him nod against my chin. "Course, you can be anything, a lawyer, an astronaut, a flipping post man if you want" I smile.

"Really? I could be a post man?" Niall beems up at me.  
"Yeah, anyone can. If you train up into the job you can do anything. You can train up in ten different jobs if you want"

"I like the idea of being a lawyer. I could wear a tie. Do- do lawyers wear ties?"  
"Yeah babe, they're very smart and professional" I chuckle at his innocence. I like that he's coming out of his shell a little, but It melts my heart when he asks me about the things he's unsure of.

"Will you help me?" Niall whispers into my shoulder.  
"Course. I'm here every step babe."  
"What do I have to do to be- like a proper- lawyer?"  
"Erm- GCGES. Then A LEVELS- which you do at college. Three maybe four years at University. Then law school for a year or two. I think you have to do on the job training as a trainee solicitor for two years before you're legally qualified." I whisper.

"That's a lot" niall frowns. Not because he looks against the hard work, I get the impression he doesn't think he can do it.  
"Well yeah, but you can do it. It's not impossible and you'll get a lot of help from your places of study"

"You really think I can do it Hazza?"  
"I know you can" I say honestly.  
"When I'm a lawyer I'm gona sue bobby"  
"Really?" I ask in shock.  
"Yep. Unless he apologises then i won't" niall grins.

I peck nialls head as he rests his head on my shoulder. His breathing evens out a minute later and i know hes asleep. I make a note not to voice my concerns out loud the him, but, I don't think it works like that.  
___

It's a week later when bobby finds out I've been teaching niall to read and write.

"What's this one?" I say pointing to a word I've written. He's getting there, still spells the word out loud before telling me what it is, but he's improving.  
"C-c-a-t. Cat?"  
"Well done baby" I grin at him.  
"What's this one?"  
"R- r-a-b-b-i-t. Hm? Rabbit?" Niall frowns.  
"Yep. Rabbit, well done" I smile at him.  
"Do another one!" Niall squeels.  
"Okay, what's this one?"  
"N-i-a-l-l. Easy. That's niall"

"Okay, try this word"  
"H-a-r-r-y. Harry!" He laughs.  
"What are you boys up to?" Bobby asks as he enters nialls bedroom.

We're both sat on the bed with pieces of paper on it with random words that I'm showing him.

"Niall. What's this?" Bobby snaps as he shows niall a piece of paper.

"H-e-l-p-f-u-l-l. It says helpful" niall smiles, looking at bobby for some form of praise. What he gets instead is a back handed smack across his face. Niall whimpers from the impact and I pull him to the other side of me, away from bobby. I wrap my arms tightly around him and kiss his head gently, then inspect his cheek. It's very red and there is a dent from the ring booby is wearing.

"What are you doing?" Bobby snaps.  
"What are you doing?" I snap back. "Don't you lay a finger on him" I snarl.  
"So you're teaching him to read. Well good luck. He's a stupid F-r-e-a-k" bobby spells the word freak as oposed to saying it out loud.

"F-r-e-a-k. Freak? Harry am- am I a freak?" Niall frowns.  
"No! No baby. Definitely not. Come on, pack your stuff." I say encouragingly.

He does as I request and packs all his belongings in the 2 duffle bags that we hid under the bed. I grab one of his bags and my suit case and i head down stairs. Niall follows me with his other bag.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asks.  
"Away" is all I mumble. We head down the garden path and stop when we make it to the main road.

"Now what?" Niall whispers.  
"Hang on" I mumble before calling a taxi to take us to my new flat (that I own as of yesterday).  
The taxi costs £139.30. But I don't care. I show niall into the house and tell him to make himself comfortable.  
___  
A year later.

"I passed eveything, 'Cept geography" niall shouts through the phone.

"That's amazing babe. I'm so proud of you" I say honestly. Niall hated doing his GCGES at first as he was the oldest person in the classroom. He soon got over it and loved learning. He'd come home and tell me random things he's learned.

"Did you know octopus' have three hearts?"  
"No I didn't babe"

"Did you know, Hitler was German?"  
"Yeah, he wasn't nice was he?" I mumbled.  
"No, I'd have gassed him for what he did. And anyone who helped him"

"Did you know-"  
"Did you know-"  
"Did you know-"  
"Did you know-"

This has gone on for the past year.

"All set for college babe?" I mumble as niall eats his toast before leaving.  
"Yeah. Don't really care about making friends, I just like learning" niall shrugs.  
"Nerd" I laugh.  
"You love me" he grins as he pushes his glasses further up his nose.  
"Yeah, I do" I whisper into his lips.  
"I love you, but I have to go" he says back, kisses my lips then leaves for the bus.  
___  
5 years later.

"I've got the placement" niall grins as he enters our home.  
"That's amazing! The one you wanted?" I grin. He nods and wraps his arms around my waist before kissing my lips.

"I'm so proud of you" I mumble.  
"I'm haven't done anything. You're the one who's stood by me through it all. I really appreciate it haz" he says back.

"You've studied none stop for the past 6 years to get here. To get this placement at Walker Morris Solicitors. Don't put yourself down. Most people would have given up but you didn't. You kept going after what you wanted. You're determined and stubborn and so intelligent baby" I say firmly so he knows I mean it.  
"I love you" he whispers.  
"I love you too darling".  
___

2 years later.

"So Mr no longer a trainee solicitor because you're fully qualified! What are you doing first in the scheme of being an actual proper lawyer?"

"Sleeping. I'm 25. I'm bloody ancient" niall grumbles into my shoulder. We are (were) watching Guardians of the Galaxy 2. But nialls asleep on my shoulder instead.

"You're still young babe" I whisper into his neck and place a small kiss there.  
"Mmm. Still enough time to be a post man" he mutters before sleep takes over completely.  
___

"Do you think I should sue bobby still or not bother? I mean, it's not like he has any money, or that I need any more money" niall sighs into his cornflakes.

"It's up to you. It's not about the money, it's principle of the fact he neglected the chance for you to be educated" I reply.  
"It's not going to get him to apologise. I wouldn't believe him if he did anyway" niall mutters.

"Niall-"  
"-have I done all this for nothing? I mean, I only became a lawyer to get him to apologise and take him to court. But I can't be bothered with it, I probably won't win anyway I mean, he has rights to an attorney and the law states that if he did what he thought was in the best interest of me- because he's my legal guardian-"

"-you'd have to show he did it to be selfish. That he didn't have your best interests at heart-"

"- I feel like if I don't take him to court over this, the last 9 years have been for nothing. All the early morning, the studying, the exams. Being the outsider. Being bullied. Being told off for failing my history test. All the hard work I've put into being where I am now... That- well- everything I've done to get here was irrelevant. A waste of time. Maybe I should have just become a post man" niall sighs.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry pov

"Look at me niall" I say firmly. His eyes flick up to me but his head is still low. I tuck my hand under his chin and bring his head up high.  
"Don't you bow your head darling. I'm so fucking proud of you. Even if you don't take him to court, the amount of people you've helped since becoming a lawyer Is amazing. You are amazing babe"

"It feels like a waste-"  
"-it isn't. Remember the Jones family? She couldn't work for a year agree being injured at work and you helped her. You helped her financially and emotionally. Then there were the Richards- they needed new wills. You did them. What about Alan gravy? He was denied access to his kids- you got him access to them. You make a differenc, maybe not to your own personal life- but to others- you do" I say honestly as I wipe a few tears away with my thumbs.

"I- I hadn't thought of it like that" niall smiles shyly.  
"You matter baby. Maybe you can't see the difference you make- but everyone else can"

"I learned a quote when studying for my GCSE'S. It was Ghandi and he said 'you must be the change you wish to see in the world'. That kept me going I think" niall says politely.

"Thats good! It's a lovely quote and it's great you had something to inspire you when you were feeling down" I say encouragingly and kiss his head softly.

"I- I'm not taking him to court. I've seen it rip families apart and- even though we don't talk- we aren't sending people round to beat up the other. I think I'd like to make other people's lives easier" he whispers, then looks at me for reassurance he's made the right choice. He may be 25 but he's so unsure of everything. Except the law. He knows that like the back of his hand.

"You do. You do make their lives easier. And I respect your decision babe, I don't blame you for wanting to draw a line over it"  
"Do you want to go away somewhere? Dunno where- like- Spain or america or blackpool or even to the next city over for a few nights. Have some us time?"

"I'd love to darling. What me you voice up America?" I ask, he's never mentioned wanting to go there. We both want to see the Northern Lights in Iceland. But why America?

"I wanna climb that mountain in peru. Match-a wha'ssit?"  
"Macha Picchu?" I laugh.  
"Yeah!" He grins.

"How about we go climb your mountain and stop off in Iceland to do the lights on the way back" I whisper into his lips.  
"Can we really?" He squeels.  
"Sure baby. Grab the laptop- I'll make us drinks and let's book this!!" I roar as I chase him out of the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!!


End file.
